60 sec
by angel961015
Summary: "Aku...enam puluh detik yang berharga." BAP DAELO FANFICTION! (DAEHYUN X ZELO) WARNING! YAOI INSIDE. CHAPTER 2 UPDATEEEEEEE RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : 60 sec

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong (Daelo)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : This is YAOI (BOYXBOY) fanfiction. Typos, not EYD.

.

.

_Tak ada siapapun di sana._

_Langit yang kelabu remang-remang tanpa awan, pasir putih nan halus, dan jarak pandang yang tiada batas._

_Angin yang berhembus kemanapun Ia berlari._

_**Di mana?**_

_Tetap tak ada siapapun._

_Bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia lelah._

_Pasir pasir itu bergerak halus oleh angin. Desir-desir kian tampak seiring makin kencang. Angin-angin itu membabi-buta dan Junhong tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_Seberkas cahaya memaksa pelupuk matanya terbuka. Sangat terang hingga yang tampak hanyalah putihnya. Junhong terduduk memeluk kedua kakinya._

_Siluet hitam membuatnya takut. Berjalan terus mendekatinya yang kian menghindar._

_Dan ketika Ia menyerah, tangan itu terulur._

_Terasa ringan hingga menggapai dengan sendirinya._

_Dan semuanya hilang._

_._

_._

_"__Kau mau? Makanlah.."_

_Junhong terdiam melihat dua anak kecil yang sedang berbagi makanan. Melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat yang tak asing baginya._

_"__Ayo kita belmain ayunan!"_

_Dan keduanya berlari menggapai ayunan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada._

_"__E-eh!"_

_Junhong hampir saja berteriak melihat anak kecil dengan rambut pirang hendak menaiki duduknya yang digeser oleh temannya._

_"__Hehehehe…"_

_Si pirang hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_Junhong mengelus dadanya. Dan tersenyum melihat keduanya yang bermain riang._

_"__Hyung, ayo kelumah Junong!"_

_Junhong mematung._

_"__Appa balu membelikan Junong mainan, nanti kita main belcama ya!"_

_Bola mata Junhong bergetar. Napasnya sesak. _

_Keduanya masih tertawa riang seiring angin yang membawa mereka mengayun._

_Maju selangkah mencoba menggapai mereka. Tangannya menerawang jauh._

_Angin kembali berhembus. Meluluh lantakan segalanya. Dua anak itu telah hilang bersama dunia mereka._

_._

_._

_Cahaya itu. Cahaya yang sama._

_Siluet itu. Bayangan yang sama._

_Uluran itu.._

_"__Siapa kau?!"_

_Sosok itu tetap tak terlihat._

_Ia berjalan kian menjauh meninggalkannya._

_"__Tunggu!"_

_Junhong berlari kencang._

_"__Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kenapa membawaku kesini?!"_

_Sosok itu berbalik menghadapnya. Cahayanya masih sama. Begitu terang dan masih enggan untuk meredup._

_"__Aku….enam puluh detik yang berharga."_

_Suara itu._

_Junhong tahu betul suara itu._

_Suara itu bergemuruh di telinganya. Bergema di dalam sana._

_"__Aku mencintaimu."_

_Junhong menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Suara itu telah mengusik segalanya. Meninggalkan depresi dalam jiwanya._

_"__Hentikan!"_

_Bayangan itu mendekat. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. Begitu nyaman hingga Ia larut dalam keheningan yang menenggelamkan segalanya._

.

.

.

_Musim panas Seoul, 2013._

"Aku tidak menyangka akan punya tetangga baru sepertimu," pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu melayangkan senyumnya.

"Hei, katakan aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

Mulutnya setengah terbuka mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, lupakan."

Ia tertegun. Matanya tak lepas dari pemuda yang sedang menuliskan seuatu di tanah tempat mereka berdiri.

**(bentuk hati)**

Junhong tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik badannya.

"Sekolahmu yang itu kan? Kau tahu, aku baru saja lulus," ujarnya sambil menunjuk gedung yang cukup tinggi di ujung jalan.

Ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah buku.

Junhong menunjuk salah satu barisan. Menunjuk dirinya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Daehyun tersenyum. Buku panduan sekolah setebal ruas jari kelingking telah terkembang menunjukkan deretan halus tulisan komputer dengan font yang sungguh masih Ia hapal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, yang ini. Ini adalah penggunaan tangga darurat Junhong-ah. Tangga ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk keperluan mendadak. Disini disebutkan untuk jalur evakuasi siswa yang sakit saat upacara yang mengharuskan dibawa tandu, jalur evakuasi jika terjadi bencana mendadak, jalur untuk guru maupun siswa yang ada kepentingan dengan tamu dari luar yang mengharuskan tepat waktu, dan sebagainya. Jelas?"

Junhong mengangguk pelan.

Daehyun menghela napas. Ia baru ingat kalau pemuda yang diajaknya bicara adalah anak pindahan Amerika. Pantas saja Ia hanya diam sedari tadi Ia mengoceh panjang lebar. Dan sayangnya, Daehyun benar-benar tidak bagus dalam bahasa asing.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau pindah ke Amerika?"

Junhong menunjukkan angka delapan pada jari-jarinya. Dan itu membuat Daehyun memekik dalam hati, betapa lucunya anak ini.

Junhong kembali membuka lembaran yang lain. Kali ini berbentuk tabel yang menuntut Daehyun memakai kacamatanya.

"Hm, ini hukuman ringan untuk siswa pelanggar tata tertib. Kau hanya perlu menaati peraturan, Junhong-ah."

Junhong kembali menunjuk satu baris tulisan dengan tinta merah.

"Oh. Yang berwarna merah ini hukuman berat. Kau harus jauh-jauh dengan hal yang disebutkan ini."

Daehyun menutup buku itu. Melepas kacamatanya dan mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Kau bisa tanya padaku kapan saja. Sekarang ayo ke rumahku dan kita berpesta makaron."

.

.

"Aku pernah dihukum waktu itu gara-gara menaiki tangga darurat karena sudah terlamba—uhuk!"

Junhong tertawa gemas melihat Daehyun yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan sisa-sisa kue di sekitar mulutnya. Menyodorkan sebotol air sambil menahan tawanya sebelum lebih jauh.

"Uhuk uhuk! UHUK!"

Junhong menepuk-nepuk puggung Daehyun—meski suara batuknya terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja."

Misi Daehyun kali ini adalah: Membuat Junhong lancar berbahasa Korea kembali. Mungkin benar Ia paham apa yang Daehyun katakan, tapi untuk berbicara, Daehyun sejauh ini hanya bisa mendengar Ia tertawa, dan sedikit-sedikit berkata 'iya', 'tidak', dan konversasi harian sederhana lainnya.

Daehyun selalu bercerita panjang lebar meskipun hanya mendapat respon anggukan, kadang gelak tawa, atau Junhong yang menyikutnya karena berbicara sembarangan.

"Apartemen? Kau akan pindah ke apartemen?"

Ia tersenyum hambar dan mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kita baru saja berkenalan sebulan yang lalu."

Ada nada kekecewaan di sana.

Junhong menatap kosong. Tapi apa boleh buat, Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya.

"Ah, tak apa. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menemuimu di sana. Atau kau yang berkunjung ke sini kapan saja. Itu bagus Junhong-ah, mungkin kau akan lebih nyaman tinggal di sana," hiburnya. Daehyun tak mau menyulitkannya hanya karena masalah kecil.

Junhong menggeleng. Menatap lekat pada Daehyun yang memandangnya bingung.

"Aku…tidak mau."

Daehyun mengulum senyum, mengelus surai kebiruan Junhong dan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau kau kesulitan berbahasa kau bisa telpon aku."

Junhong tertunduk. Bukan. Bukan karena Ia takut tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan sekitarnya karena tak ada Daehyun.

"Kenapa? Ayolah, kita bersenang senang hari ini."

.

.

"Kenalkan Junhong, ini Youngjae. Si bodoh yang suka terpeleset di kamar mandi yang sering aku ceritakan padamu."

Keduanya sama-sama melempar senyum. Daehyun meringis menahan sakit karena jari-jari kakinya sudah seperti dilindas mesin penggiling.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Junhong. Dia bahkan masih merengek minta roti kalau sudah benar-benar kelaparan."

Junhong tertawa kecil yang membuat Youngjae memekik senang dan refleks mencubit pipinya.

"Ya, hentikan! Kau bisa menyakitinya, bodoh."

Junhong mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

"Baiklah Junhong, aku akan pergi sebentar membeli makan. Kalau dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu kau bisa hubungi aku, okay?"

Jung Daehyun, memang siapa dirimu.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas. Melirik Daehyun yang memelankan langkahnya keluar rumah.

"Ish. Menjijikkan sekali."

Junhong tersenyum simpul. Hingga Daehyun melambaikan tangan seakan Ia akan pergi jauh.

"Junhong."

"Ya, hyung."

"Sejak kapan kau pindah ke Amerika? Dan kenapa kembali ke Korea?"

Keduanya sibuk mendalami satu sama lain. Youngjae, sahabat Daehyun sejak kecil yang sedang pulang kampung dari Jepang.

"Ah, jadi kau pindah ke apartemen."

Junhong mengangguk mengiyakan. Memainkan jari-jari lentiknya sesekali mengigitnya.

"Junhong."

Pemuda bersurai biru kelam itu memandang ke sumber suara.

"Apa kau menyukai Daehyun?"

.

.

"Besok kau tidak usah menjemputku, hyung. Himchan-hyung yang akan menjemputku."

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya. Alisnya hampir bertemu dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut menuntut jawaban.

"Siapa?"

"Himchan hyung, kakak sepupuku."

Daehyun menghembuskan napas lega. Mencubit hidung Junhong dan membuatnya memerah.

"Junhong-ah."

"Ya?"

Menepuk-nepuk sofa untuk Junhong yang sedang menguakkan beberapa minuman dari lemari pendingin. "Kemarilah~"

Junhong kembali dengan minuman berwarna kuning cerah di genggamannya.

"Bangunkan aku pukul lima ya," menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Junhong yang sedang meneguk jusnya.

Dingin.

Membeku seperti halnya es dalam minumanya. Kala tangan Daehyun melingkar pada lengannya dan rambut-rambut halusnya bergesekan dengan kulitnya.

** "****Apa kau menyukai Daehyun?"**

Junhong menelan ludahnya kasar. Mengusir kata-kata yang bagai hantu yang selama ini mengerubuti pikirannya.

Kelabu. Junhong tak tahu. Apa yang dirasakannya. Sensasi apa dari ini semua.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas. Junhong merogoh sakunya.

**"****Ambil saja. Mungkin akan membantu."**

Ia membuka lipatan kecil kertas yang sudah beberapa hari disimpannya.

Garis zig-zag vertikal. Wajah tersenyum. Dua garis horizontal, bentuk hati.

Junhong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yang disebut 'bantuan' oleh Youngjae sama sekali tidak mengatasi masalahnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara itu mengagetkannya.

Junhong dengan cepat membuang kertasnya sembarang arah.

Ah, Ia melupakan janjinya.

"Uh, maaf hyung aku tidak membangunkanmu," ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan takut Daehyun mendengarnya.

Daehyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Junhong gemas.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memakanmu, anak manis."

Dan perkataannya sukses membuat rona itu terlihat jelas.

.

.

"Cinta itu butuh proses."

Himchan menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum menggurui. Junhong terkikik melihat kakak sepupunya yang sudah seperti guru fisika di kelasnya.

"Ternyata Moon Jongup bisa jatuh cinta."

Himchan membuka sebelah matanya melirik pemuda yang sedang duduk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

"Ohok!"

Makan siangnya kini menghiasi wajah seniornya.

Junhong tak bisa menahan tawanya. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap menjadi santapan lezat Himchan saat ini juga.

"Ehehehe.."

Junhong dengan segala senyum mengharap ampunannya. Dan Himchan pasti tak akan bisa sekadar berkata kasar padanya. Junhong, adik kesayangannya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membawakanmu kimchi. Buatan Yongguk, entah bagaimana rasanya," mengusap puncak kepalanya sambil membersihkan wajahnya.

Junhong mengangguk mantap, "Aku baru saja makan siang bersama Daehyun hyung."

"Ah, begitu ya. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau di sini bersama Jongup."

Junhong menggaruk tengkuknya. Himchan tahu adik sepupunya tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Apalagi, di apartemennya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, dia adik teman hyung. Seumuran denganmu. Kau bisa berbicara hal apa saja dengannya."

Dan Junhong hanya bisa tersenyum hambar melihat punggung kakaknya yang kian menjauh.

"Junhong ssi, apa ini milikmu?" pemuda yang dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu menunjuk boneka kuning di atas nakasnya.

Junhong mengangguk mengiyakan. Kalau anggukan itu bisa diartikan, mungkin akan seperti ini: 'bodoh, memangnya milik siapa di apartemen sendiri'

"Kau menyukai pokemon?"

"Eung…tidak terlalu. Hanya sebuah pemberian."

Pemberian Daehyun seminggu yang lalu.

"Aku penggemar beratnya," lanjut Jongup.

Junhong terdiam. Lebih memilih memikirkan masalahnya akhir-akhir ini daripada mendengar omong kosong tentang pokemon dari pemuda pendek di sebelahnya.

"Oh ya. Aku suka sekali menari. Aku ketua dance club di sekolah."

Seakan mendengar sesuatu yang sensitif di telinganya.

"Dance?"

Jongup mengangguk mantap. Matanya berbinar dan seketika mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Kau mau lagu apa? Aku baru saja mengkombinasikan gerakan dari Omarion tiga hari yang lalu."

Junhong terlonjak. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Jongup menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku serius. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung."

Mata Junhong berbinar.

"Benarkah? Memangnya di mana sekolahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti alamatnya. Sekitar dua kilometer dari sini."

Ah, itu bukan sekolah Junhong.

"Aku punya markas khusus. Dekat sini. Kau bisa datang kapan saja. Oh ya, bisa minta nomor ponselmu?"

.

.

Daehyun yang baru saja melonggarkan dasinya dibuat bingung dengan suara tak biasa. Suara yang jarang sekali Ia dengar. Siulan. Siulan Junhong.

"Ada apa ini? Kelihatannya bahagia sekali."

Junhong mengangguk pelan. Berjalan memutari sofa yang Daehyun duduki sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit udara.

"Kau sudah _taken_, Junhong-ah?" Daehyun terperanjat sendiri.

Junhong berkedip beberapa kali, "_Taken_?"

Daehyun menepuk keningya.

"Biar aku lihat," memutari tubuh Junhong dan melipat lengan seragam sekolah yang Junhong kenakan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Junhong bergidik kala Daehyun membuka kancing paling atasnya.

"Kau umur berapa, eoh?! Berani beraninya pacaran! Kau bahkan belum lulus SMA!" ketusnya sambil terus menjelajahi sekitar lehernya.

"H-hyung...bisakah—"

"Lihat saja! Kalau sampai ada noda di sini, di sini, atau disini, akan kuhajar dia sampai habis!" serunya posesif sambil menunjuk leher, dada, dan wajah Junhong bergantian.

"N-noda?"

Daehyun memandangnya tak percaya. Apakah dia memang polos atau pura-pura tak mengerti. Dan bagaimana menjelaskannya padanya.

"B-berarti aku tidak bisa main lumpur lagi?"

Daehyun menghela napas berat, "Bukan noda seperti itu. Noda kecil, warnanya merah."

Daehyun melunak kala merasakan tangan Junhong yang dingin dan sedikit gemetar. Dan Ia baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

"M-maafkan aku. Kau pasti terkejut," mengancingkan kembali tiga kancing yang sudah terlepas.

"Kalau ada yang berbuat macam-macam padamu, kau harus menghubungiku."

.

.

Pernah suatu hari sepulang sekolah Junhong menangis hebat. Daehyun berkali-kali mendapat panggilan masuk dari Himchan yang sudah mengutuknya tak jelas. Himchan yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan acara pertunangannya terpaksa kembali ke Korea hanya karena telepon adik sepupunya yang sudah seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Satu lagi masalah datang ketika pekerjaannya harus selesai dua hari lagi. Ponselnya sudah meronta-ronta minta diangkat. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kau apakan dia, bodoh?!"

Daehyun yang baru saja sampai langsung mendapat semburan Himchan.

"Sungguh, aku tidak melakukan apapun!" mencoba ketus sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Lift apartemen Junhong sedang dalam perbaikan, jadi Ia harus melewati tangga untuk mencapai lantai tiga puluh enam ini.

"Junhong-ah, buka pintunya," tutur Himchan lembut. Memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja di dalam kamarnya.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Himchan memberi kode agar Daehyun yang berbicara.

"Junhong, tolong buka pintunya. Kau bisa cerita padaku setelah kau buka pintunya."

"Shireo!"

Daehyun menghela napas berat.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hembusan nafas khawatir saling beradu.

"Junhong, buka pintunya atau akan aku rusak."

Himchan kontan mendelik. Ia tahu betul Junhong tak suka cara yang kasar. Daehyun sudah kehabisan akal. Memijit keningnya yang belum istirahat seharian.

Dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membujuknya hingga Ia mau membuka pintunya.

"Junhong?"

Matanya berair dan memerah, masih dengan seragamnya lusuh dengan syal mengalung pada lehernya.

Himchan memeluknya erat. Ia bisa mati jika Junhong benar-benar tak mau membuka pintunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Siapa yang menyakitimu? Nanti akan kupukul habis dia!" ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi yang putih pucat itu.

Junhong menggeleng. Daehyun mulai beranjak mendekat, "Katakan yang sejujurnya, Junhong-ah."

Junhong memandang Daehyun dengan takut-takut. Ada keraguan di sana.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah padamu."

"Pada siapapun?" suaranya habis.

Daehyun terlihat berpikir, "Pada siapapun."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Junhong mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Tangannya bergerak gelisah melepaskan syal merah yang sedari tadi Ia kenakan.

Himchan bergerak cepat, "Siapa? Siapa yang melukaimu? Ayo katakan."

Daehyun menepuk pundak Himchan memberi isyarat agar tetap tenang.

"Ini karena Jongup hyung—"

"Apa?! Moon Jongup?! Keterlaluan dia!" dengan sigap merogoh sakunya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Ssst, hyung, dengarkan dia dulu—"

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Heh Moon Jongup! Kau sedang di apartemen kan? Cepat ke lantai 36! Cepat atau kau akan kubunuh!"

"Baiklah Junhong, kau bisa lanjutkan."

"Eung…Saat itu aku—"

"A-aku datang!" seseorang dengan rambut keunguan berlari panik.

"Junhong? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tadi pulang tiba-tiba?" tanyanya polos.

"YA! KAU—"

"Hyung, tenanglah, dengarkan dia bicara."

Junhong berkedip beberapa kali. Memastikan suasana kembali kondusif dan memulai ceritanya kembali.

"Kami mengecat skateboard yang baru saja aku beli kemarin…

"Saat aku ingin mengambil cat warna biru, Jongup-hyung tidak sengaja menyikutku sampai aku jatuh."

"Lalu?"

"Kuas yang ada cat merahnya mengenaiku."

Hening. Himchan dan Jongup memandang satu sama lain.

"Jadi, masalahnya?"

"Aku takut Daehyun-hyung marah padaku karena melihatnya.."

"Kenapa? Ah, aku semakin tidak mengerti," selidik Himchan diikuti anggukan Jongup.

Junhong dengan sabar menceritakan kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Begitu ceritanya."

Himchan dan Jongup mematung sejenak.

"Aku rasa aku ingin muntah," Jongup beranjak pergi.

Dada Himchan kembang kempis menahan sesuatu.

"JUNG DAEHYUN!"

"Cha-chakaman! Ini bukan salahku, ini salah paham. Dia tidak menangkap yang aku maksud—"

"Itu sama saja bodoh! Kau tahu aku membatalkan acara pertunanganku hanya untuk ini…Aish! Sekarang aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"S-sebentar..bertanggung jawab bagaimana?"

"Jelaskan padanya sejelas jelasnya dan urus penundaan acara pertunanganku!"

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi!"

Daehyun terduduk lesu. Himchan berusaha menetralkan amarahnya dan pamit pada Junhong untuk pulang.

"Daehyun-hyung.."

"Hm."

Junhong duduk dengan ragu di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Daehyun berbalik menghadap Junhong. Mengusap puncak kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ini bukan salahmu. Harusnya aku yang membuatnya lebih jelas."

Junhong memandangnya khawatir. Ia tahu Daehyun seseorang yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerja keras namun penuh perhatian.

"Kau….tidak marah kan?"

Daehyun menggenggam tangannya, "Tentu saja tidak. Ini semua salahku. Yang aku maksud bukan noda merah karena cat, atau yang lain Junhong-ah."

"Lalu yang bagaimana?"

Daehyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Hal ini terlalu sensitif untuk digambarkan. Terlebih gambarannya buruk, bisa menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman lebih lanjut.

"Hyung?"

Daehyun menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Mendongaklah dan terus lihat ke atas. Jangan lihat ke bawah."

Junhong menurut. Daehyun semakin mendekat dan menguncinya. Melihat ke atas seperti apa yang Daehyun perintahkan. Bergidik ketika sapuan nafas Daehyun menyapa kulitnya.

"H-hyung.."

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut mendarat pada perpotongan lehernya, Junhong terpejam sambil meremas kemeja Daehyun kuat-kuat. Sensasi yang tak biasa mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Ugh"

Junhong meremas kemeja Daehyun lebih kuat ketika sesuatu yang tajam seperti ingin merobek kulitnya. Ngilu dan rasa aneh yang lain beradu. Sapuan lembut benda basah sedikit menenangkannya.

Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika hal yang sama dirasakannya untuk kedua kalinya. Entah apa yang Daehyun lakukan padanya saat ini.

Membuka mata kala sensasi itu sudah tiada. Sesuatu telah hilang.

Daehyun membersihkannya dengan tisu, "Selesai."

Junhong hampir saja mengutuk betapa Daehyun memperlakukannya dengan cara aneh yang baru Ia rasakan.

"Tunggu beberapa menit. Noda itu akan muncul."

Junhong menatap sayu. Memandang Daehyun yang sedang meneguk lemonade nya.

"Maaf. Itu pasti sakit," mengusap pipi Junhong yang merona.

"Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang Himchan-hyung katakan padaku. Karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu, jadi aku terpaksa melakukannya," lanjutnya.

"It's only a sample, supaya kau tahu. Tiada yang boleh memperlakukanmu seperti itu, selain tunanganmu kelak," merapikan anak rambut Junhong yang menutupi dahinya.

"Kau bisa marah padaku, kau bisa pukul aku, kau bisa lakukan apa saja padaku, karena seharusnya hal itu—"

Junhong menggenggam tangannya lembut, "Aku tidak bisa marah padamu."

Daehyun meremas tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat ke bawah?"

Daehyun menatap sejurus menembus segala yang dihadapannya.

"Karena kau akan tidak suka melihatnya."

Keduanya berpandangan, "Kenapa?"

Daehyun nampak berpikir. "Karena itu menakutkan," ujarnya dengan efek suara serigala sedang ingin melahap mangsanya.

Junhong menyikutnya pelan. "Itu tadi…eung…."

Daehyun menunggu Junhong yang menggantungkan kata-katanya dengan patuh. Junhong yang enggan menatapnya dan memilih melihat ke sembarang arah

"A-aku… i-itu…..rasanya sangat aneh."

"Aneh?"

Junhong mengangguk beberapa kali. Matanya mencoba mencari-cari apa yang Daehyun pikirkan. Membawa telunjuknya menyentuh halus bibirnya.

"J-Junhong—"

"Apa ini yang melakukan semua?"

Hening. Daehyun merasa tidak baik. Beranjak dan membenahi kemeja dan letak dasinya. Mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekarang lihatlah di cermin."

Junhong menyambut lembut tangan Daehyun yang belum menjawabnya. Berdiri agak sempoyongan dan berjalan beriringan menuju benda bening mengkilat di ujung ruangan.

Bola matanya membesar kala melihat sesuatu yang asing tercetak jelas di sana. Mengusapnya beberapa kali, mencoba menghapusnya.

"Akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Butuh waktu," Daehyun yang berdiri di belakangnya menatap bayangan Junhong yang masih terpaku mengamati hal baru.

"Sementara kau harus pakai syal ke sekolah."

TBC

.

.

**HALOOOOO /sembur dikit/**

**Hehe maaf ya baru update sekarang...**

**Sebenernya ff ini udah berdebu di file sejak berbulan bulan yang lalu. Masih sibuk sama banyak urusan hoho..**

**Akhir akhir ini lagi suka sama lagunya Kim Sung Gyu yang 60 sec dan jeng jeng! lahirlah ff ini..**

**Enjel mau bilang makasih nih buat readers sama reviewers yang support debut sayaaa di Breathe**

**jimae407203 : ciye curhat... hehe kan junhong masih muda juga gitu jadi bikin yang rada anak muda (tapi agak expired buat daehyun) wkwkwk Makasih buat supportnya, hehe..**

**Kim Rae Sun : Moonjae sama banghim haaaaaah itu otp yang ga kalah manis asam asin rame rasanya aduuh. Hahaha jangan kesel ya sama endingnya, mood nya lagi mellow gitu hehehe.. Oke oke~**

**Minmi : Ntar ya, masih timbang timbang dulu hoho..**

**december28 : Wkwkwkwk lagi suka bikin oneshot nih... Junhongnya udah terbuka tau, daehyunnya ajanih yang suudzon /belain dede/ Sekuelnya nanti dulu ya, ini masih lanjutin sesuai mood sama yang udah jalan.. Btw authornim ffnya keren keren ih, nanti aku sempatin baca yang laen plus review hehe...**

**Park eun hwa : Aduh...jangan nangis /elapin laptop/ nanti kapok lagi bacanya hehe... sequelnya pending dulu yaa**

**ichizenkaze : duh maapkan kalau jadi flashback hihi. oke oke. Nanti enjel juga sempatin baca plus repiew authornim kok. Makasih~**

**ChellaGs : wkwkwk nggantung ya? Abis mood nya udah sampe segitu, sekali sekali pengen zelo aga tersiksa gitu biar dewasa (ih engga, bercanda kok) sekuelnya nunggu ff yang ini selesai dulu ya~**

** **anhiezheise** : hahahaha abis liat mukanya bawaannya pengen bikin dia ditinggalin mulu (lol engga kok) yah kalo sama nuna jelo sama siapa dong? wkwkwk**

**Linkz account : bikin daehyun egois gapapa kali ya hehe.. makasih udah review~**

**Pokoknya makasih banyaaaaak buat readers dan reviewers esp Daelo shipper, buat siders...semoga dibukakan hatinya buat review ya (pls abaikan) hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : 60 sec

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong (Daelo)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : This is YAOI (BOYXBOY) fanfiction. Typos, not EYD

.

.

**60 seconds is enough for this story**  
**You have entered my heart**  
**I don't doubt that you have taken me in this not-so-short time**  
**That's the kind of person you are, a story that's enough for me**  
**I don't need a reason**  
**You made my heart flutter and you made me find you – that first time**

**.**

**Kim Sunggyu - 60 sec**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Angin menyapu halus helaian rambutnya yang memanjang. Musim gugur telah datang. Duduk bersimpuh dengan tatapan kosong pada batu besar di hadapannya.

"Aku hidup dengan baik.."

Menyingkirkan beberapa daun kering yang menguning dari permukaan tanah yang menjadi teman keluhnya. Teman bercerita akan hari-harinya.

"Ayah masih saja keras padaku," mengelus batu yang sudah tergerus permukaannya oleh hujan.

"Hah~"

Matanya menerawang jauh pada awan tipis yang menarik baginya. Awan yang seakan tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapa.."

"Karena ayah juga tidak akan mendengarkan lelucon anak berusia delapan belas tahun."

Junhong menarik napas. Berdehem sambil membenarkan letak duduknya. Memasang raut serius hendak berkata sesuatu.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sini," menepuk-nepuk dadanya ekspresif. Beralih menatap jernihnya sungai yang menghanyutkan abu-abu seseorang yang meninggalkannya lima tahun yang lalu.

"Rasanya seperti sedang menunggu pengumuman kelulusan."

Ia merona.

"Tapi itu nyaman, sangat aneh!"

"Dan itu terjadi hanya ketika aku didekat seseorang..."

Junhong memandang taat.

"Ah, aku bingung~" berdengung sambil melirik pada tupai yang berlarian di sekitar pohon.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

* * *

.

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Junhong mengemasi barangnya dan berjalan keluar. Mencari Daehyun yang selalu menjadi penjemputnya. Namun seseorang yang tak biasa telah menunggunya.

"Hai."

"Youngjae-hyung?"

Youngjae bangkit. Mengamit lengannya dan berjalan cepat menaiki bus.

"Aku sudah ijin Daehyun bodoh itu. Dia bilang sudah waktunya kau potong rambut. Kebetulan sekali.."

"T-tapi kemana?"

Youngjae tersenyum jahil. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat pipi Junhong menjadi mainan kesukaannya.

"Apo~" Junhong mengusap pipinya yang memerah sebagian.

"Aigoo, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, Junhong. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau Daehyun belum pernah mencubitmu sampai sekarang."

Lihatlah, Ia tersenyum ragu.

"Aku harus membuatnya melakukannya. Lihat saja."

.

* * *

.

"Omo."

"A-ada apa hyung? Apa terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak Junhong, tidak! Sungguh, kau.. benar-benar...semakin menggemaskan!" Youngjae hendak menggigit tangannya sendiri melihat penampilan baru seorang Choi Junhong.

"Ya Tuhan."

"Hyung—"

"Demi Neptunus..."

"Hyung, bisakah kau berhenti?"

Junhong merasa sedikit terganggu karena Youngjae yang sedari tadi melihatnya sambil bergumam tak jelas sepanjang mereka berjalan.

Bagaimana tidak, Junhong pasti menuruti semua kemauan Youngjae—karena memang tidak bisa menolaknya—, termasuk, mengecatnya dengan warna merah marun.

"Aku berani bertaruh Daehyun akan mencubitmu habis-habisan!"

Melihat kembali Junhong yang dengan canggung mengemut lolipop merah muda yang terlihat cocok dengannya.

"Ah, tidak juga. Dia pasti tidak ingin menyakiti Junhongnya yang cantik."

"Aku ini laki-laki hyung!"

.

* * *

.

"A-ayah?"

Junhong terpaku. Ayahnya tiba lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Ia bahkan tidak berkomentar tentang rambut barunya.

"Samgyupsal ada di meja makan."

Junhong tersenyum tipis. Meskipun terkesan dingin, ayahnya adalah sosok yang perhatian.

"Ayah."

Tuan Choi masih sibuk membersihkan sepatunya.

"Tidak mengunjungi ibu?"

Gerakannya terhenti. Meletakkan sepatunya yang belum rampung dibersihkan dan enggan menatap putranya.

"Aku pasti akan mencarinya."

"Ini...sudah lima tahun dan ayah masih ingin mencarinya?"

Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. "Keparat itu...pasti akan kutemukan."

.

* * *

.

"Tadah!" Dengan bersemangat menyambut seseorang yang melangkah anggun dengan rambut merah marunnya.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya merasa canggung di hadapan kawannya sendiri.

Daehyun mematung. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana Jung? Bukankah dia sangat manis?" terlihat berbisik namun masih terdengar jelas oleh pemuda yang bergerak gelisah di ujung sana.

Daehyun masih menatap tak percaya pemuda yang tengah duduk canggung di sofa ruang tamunya. Sesekali memicingkan mata meyakinkan bahwa pemuda yang dibawa sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang delapan jam yang lalu ia temui.

"Aku rasa aku butuh istirahat," berjalan sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Ya! Kau belum mengganti uangku!" murka Youngjae sambil mengekor di belakangnya tanpa mempedulikan Junhong yang berkedip bingung di sana.

Daehyun dengan sigap menutup pintu dan duduk rapi di atas ranjang berselimut abu-abunya.

"Kau yakin dia itu laki-laki?" raut mukanya linglung yang kontan menahan amukan sahabatnya

Youngjae mendesis pelan. "Jangan bercanda Jung."

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila," bebaring sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sedikit menyusut.

"Kenapa? Dirimu bahkan belum memujinya sama sekali."

Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Youngjae bersorak dalam hati. Reaksi Daehyun bahkan lebih dari yang Ia bayangkan.

"Ayo sana, pergi temui dia~"

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kalau dari dekat baru percaya."

Daehyun menurut. Berjalan ragu mendekati pemuda yang disebut Youngjae sebagai Choi Junhong itu. Mata minusnya bahkan masih bisa mengenali Junhong, tapi untuk saat ini...

"Daehyun hyung? Gwenchana?"

Benar, itu suara Junhong. Daehyun dapat dengan jelas melihatnya. Dia benar-benar Choi Junhong.

"A-aku tidak. Aku tidak apa. Tenang saja. Hanya sedikit pusing," membenahi kausnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Perlu aku buatkan kopi?"

"Tidak usah. Tidak apa Junhong-ah. Tadi Youngjae sudah memberiku obat. Tenang saja."

Youngjae menginjak kakinya di bawah sana. "A-aah, ya, kau terlihat bagus dengan rambut barumu itu."

"Dan mungkin aku akan menyerahkan urusan potong rambut pada Youngjae."

.

* * *

.

Dan benar saja, Youngjae bahkan rela menghabiskan liburannya hanya untuk menemani Junhong. Termasuk latihan dance nya.

"Yo~ lihat siapa ini," seseorang dengan rambut kecoklatan menyambut uluran tangan Junhong.

"Junhong? Wow~" Youngjae tersenyum memuji dirinya sendiri. **Yoo Youngjae, hasil kerjamu membuat banyak orang berdecak kagum.**

Pemuda dengan rambut keunguan memulai gerakannya. Salahkan Youngjae yang menganga karenanya.

"Junhong, kemarilah~"

Junhong seperti biasanya, mengikuti dentuman musik dan ber duo dengan kawannya. Terlihat sedikit menggoda. Oh Tuhan, lihatlah Youngjae yang masih menatap mereka tak percaya—tidak terima—

"Ya Jung Daehyun!"

Suara tesedak di seberang sana menyahutnya.

_"__Apa!"_

"Kau yakin Junhong masih sepolos itu?"

_"__Haha. Maksudmu pria dengan rambut ungu itu?"_

"Ah, aku tidak suka melihatnya."

_"__**Kau pikir aku suka?**__ Nikmati saja liburanmu Yoo Youngjae. Akan aku tutup."_

"Ck. Bukan—"

_"__Ya ya. Aku tahu kau suka dia. Ambil dan bawa pulang. Aku banyak pekerjaan."_

"Eh? Heh Jung Daehyun—"

**Tuut tuut.**

"Apa-apaan!"

Youngjae melirik jam tangannya sepintas. Pukul lima. Junhong masih asyik dengan teman-teman klub nya. Inikah yang disebutnya sebagai latihan.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Youngjae menatap layar ponselnya yang sunyi senyap. Sesekali melihat yang di sebut Daehyun dengan "pria dengan rambut ungu" yang belum berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Melirik Junhong yang tertawa riang entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Hingga mata mereka bertemu. Youngjae yang tertangkap basah memandanginya membuang muka ke arah tali sepatunya yang lepas entah sejak kapan. Berpura-pura membetulkannya dan kembali menonton manusia-manusia yang masih belum rampung latihan.

"Oi yang disana! Ingin bergabung?" pemuda bersurai cokelat meneriakinya dari kejauhan.

_Ck. Tidak tahu sopan santun. _Youngjae bisa saja melemparinya dengan sepatunya jika saja itu bukan teman Junhong. Lebih memilih tak menghiraukan dan kembali mengecek ponselnya.

"Ya! kemarilah~"

Youngjae berdecak kesal dan menantang untuk menurutinya berjalan ke ruangan latihan. Pria berambut cokelat itu masih saja memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Katakan apa maumu."

"Ish. Dingin sekali. Aku Changjo," mengulurkan tangannya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Youngjae tersenyum remeh. "Aku tidak menanyakannya."

"Pffttttt..."

"Ya Changjo-ya! Mungkin kau lupa sikat gigi."

"Atau mandi."

Youngjae menghela napas. Menunggu Junhong untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat latihan yang menurutnya adalah neraka itu.

"Hei, kau!"

"Apa lagi!"

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh membawa sesuatu.

"Ponselmu?"

"A-ah, ya."

Memperhatikannya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan nan polos. "Terimakasih"

Membungkuk sedikit lalu membawa Junhong untuk segera pergi.

"Yah, aku bisa mati kalau berada di tempat seperti ini."

.

* * *

.

"Daehyun hyung! AKU LULUSSS!" Junhong bersorak senang. Mengibarkan jasnya dan berlari kencang memeluk Daehyun yang berdiri di daun pintu.

"Aku lulus hyung! Aku lulus..."

"Itu bagus. Kenapa menangis, eoh? Kau harus menraktirku."

Junhong menggeleng. "Aku hanya...hiks...terlalu senang..."

Daehyun mengusuk surai merah mudanya. Tersenyum sambil mengamati matanya yang sembab oleh air.

"Yah, kau harus memberi tahu Youngjae setelah ini. Kau tahu? Dia sangat merindukanmu tiga bulan ini."

Junhong mengangguk. Mencoba tersenyum meskipun air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Jangan menangis, merah jambu."

Junhong menyikutnya pelan, "Berhenti menyebutku merah jambu, tuan pendek."

.

* * *

.

Daehyun mengamati Junhong yang menikmati makan siangnya. Mengunyah santai kepiting rebus hasil karyanya.

"Apa!"

"Galak sekali. Tidak takut gendut?"

Junhong menatapnya horor. Memotong makanannya dengan sedikit brutal dan melahapnya tanpa ampun.

"Kelihatannya terlalu serius belajar sampai tidak makan?"

"Sok tau."

Daehyun membenahi posisi duduknya. Menatap lebih dekat Junhong yang memasukkan satu suapan sendok penuh entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Kau tahu, kau jadi pemarah seperti Youngjae. Dan kau tahu? Youngjae itu pemarah seperti perempuan yang sedang datang bulan. Dan kau tahu? Perempuan yang sedang datang bulan itu seperti nenek sihir yang kelaparan. Dan kau tahu? Nenek sihir yang kelaparan itu seperti—"

"Seperti Jung Daehyun yang dari tadi berisik sekali."

Daehyun tertawa.

"Mau melanjutkan kuliah atau langsung bekerja?"

"Belum tahu."

"Atau mungkin menikah?"

"Uhuk!"

Junhong menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Daehyun sigap mengambil segelas air putih di atas lemari pendinginnya.

"Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban."

.

* * *

.

"Ya, dia telah berusaha keras."

_"__Jadi?"_

"Belum tahu akan melanjutkan ke mana." Helaan napas terdengar begitu kentara.

_"__Mungkin sudah saatnya Jung."_

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar gelisah.

_"__Belum ada kepastian. Ahh, dia membuatku tersiksa~"_

"Bersabarlah Yoo."

_"__Hnghng. Kau harus cepat mengatakannya."_

"Aku belum yakin."

_"__Kenapa? Aku rasa dia juga merasakannya."_

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Dia pasti membenciku."

_"__Jangan pesimis. Kau saja tanpa basa-basi mengatakannya padaku dulu."_

Daehyun tersenyum hambar.

"Itu juga karena kau mudah jatuh cinta."

_"__Ish. Memangnya dia tidak? Apalagi kalian sudah lama dekat."_

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah—"

_"__Dasar pengecut. Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh dan cepat katakan daripada kalah sebelum berperang."_

Daehyun terdiam. Menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat.

_"__Kalah sebelum berperang itu lebih tak terhormat daripada kalah berperang."_

Tidak, bukan itu yang Ia inginkan.

_"__Aku ada janji. Pikirkan itu baik-baik dan kau harus mengabariku."_

.

* * *

.

"Oh! Himchan hyung!" Junhong mendekapya erat-erat.

"Lihat siapa ini, kau semakin tinggi, Junhong-ah," Himchan tersenyum hangat.

Junhong membungkuk hormat pada pemuda tegap yang berdiri di samping kakaknya. Mempersilahkan keduanya masuk dan duduk di sofanya.

"Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Kami akan menikah minggu depan," Himchan menatap damai pemuda berparas tegas di sisinya.

Junhong manggut-manggut.

"Kau akan datang, kan?" mengeluarkan lembaran undangan dengan sampul bercetak tebal 'Bang &amp; Chan' dari dalam tasnya.

Junhong membukanya perlahan. "Korea? Kalian menikah di sini?"

Himchan tersenyum. "Setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih banyak keluarga kami di sini."

Senyum Junhong merekah. "Choi Junhong memastikan untuk datang~"

Himchan mengeluarkan lembaran yang lain. "Berikan juga pada temanmu itu. Ah, aku lupa namanya."

"Maksudmu...Daehyun-hyung?"

"Aah, ya! Jung Daehyun itu. Tolong berikan juga padanya."

"Yes, sir!"

.

* * *

.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"O-oh? Siapa yang menatapmu? Hanya kebetulan saja."

"Mengaku sajalah Choi Junhong... Aku ini keren, kan?"

"Menjijikkan."

"Kau sudah jatuh dalam pesona Jung Daehyun...akui sajalah~"

"Ish."

Junhong kembali melahap es krimnya yang hampir mencair. Mengamati Daehyun yang dengan rakus menghabisi es krim cappucino nya.

"Kau menatapku lagi," ujarnya santai.

"T-tidak! Aku melihat es krim mu yang hampir mencair karena dirimu banyak bicara."

Daehyun tersenyum mengejek. "Aah, aku tahu. Kau mau mencobanya kan? Dasar."

"Percaya diri sekali...punyaku lebih enak tau! Aku tidak suka kopi, tuan pendek."

"Wah, berarti benar kau melihatku.." melipat satu tangan sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dahinya. "Ternyata aku ini memang tampan."

"Aku bisa saja melempar ini ke arahmu," Junhong menggoyang-goyangkan es krim rasa _mint _nya.

"Silahkan."

Dan benar saja, Junhong hampir saja benar-benar melayangkan 'senjata'nya jika Daehyun tidak sigap menahannya. Menggenggamnya halus dan membawanya kembali ke meja diatas tangan kirinya.

"Ya!—"

Daehyun menatapnya sejurus. Junhong yang hendak meneriakinya urung dikarenakan raut Daehyun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tidak biasanya ia berubah serius tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas.

Daehyun menggenggamnya erat. Tak peduli es krim warna birunya yang sudah menetes beberapa kali di atas tangan mereka.

"Choi Junhong..."

Junhong menatap Daehyun yang menggantungkan kata-katanya. Menunggu dengan patuh untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku..."

Daehyun enggan menyambutnya. Lebih memilih melihat ke sembarang arah daripada apa yang Ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Junhong mencari-cari kemana mata itu menjurus. Mengikuti setiap gerakan Daehyun yang gelisah.

"Aku..."

**TBC**

* * *

**HALOOOOO**

**HEHEHEHE (KABORRRR)**

**lagi banyak tugas, mumpung libur update express sajolah yoo**

**maapkan kalo kurang /? abis next chap mau bikin yang lebih extreme lagi wkakakaka /digorok/**

**MAKASIHHH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA+REVIEEEWWW**

**Maap belum bias bales satu2 soalnya banyak urusan /elah**

**MUNGKIN DAKU LELAH.**

**IYA. SAMA MASALAH BAP AKHIR2 INI YANG KATANYA MAU BUBAR ELAH**

**DAEHYUN JUGA KAYA ABIS DITONJOK GITU KAN MEMAR SEMUA GA LUCU PLIS**

**YAAA MAAP ITU SEDIKIT CURHATAN HEHEHEHE (SEDIH)**

**POKOKNYA MAKASIHHHH BANYAK YANG UDAH SUPORT ENJEEL**

**RNR JUSEYOOOOO**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : 60 sec

Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong (Daelo)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : This is YAOI (BOYXBOY) fanfiction. Typos, not EYD.

* * *

**My eyes go blank and my lips lost all words**

**My heart stops at the sound of your sighs**

**I didn't hold onto you, I saw your heart in this not-so-short time**

**That's the kind of person you are, a story that's enough for me**

**Your message has been clearly told**

**You said you were hurting and I let you go – that last time**

**.**

**Kim Sunggyu - 60 seconds**

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Junhong mencari-cari kemana mata itu menjurus. Mengikuti setiap gerakan Daehyun yang gelisah.

"Aku..."

_"__Gwenchana i'm not okay, i'm not not not okay~"_

"Ya, himchan hyung."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

Junhong memandang sejenak Daehyun yang menyapu tangannya gelisah. Yang kemudian melempar senyum sekan tak ada lagi yang dianggapnya penting.

"H-hyung—"

"Tak apa. Pergilah."

.

* * *

.

Sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran besar dan tebal telah tersedia di atas meja. Lelaki paruh baya ber jas hitam itu menatapnya nanar. Aroma kertas-kertas yang menikam hidung mulai merebak di ruangan meski masih tertutup rapat.

"Persetujuan?"

Mata yang tadinya berkobar kini padam. Mengingat 'sejuta' syarat yang harus ia tempuh hanya untuk sebuah dokumen yang bahkan belum diketahui isinya.

"Tuan Choi...itu hanya sebuah syarat yang mudah, bukan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lagi pula ini untuk kebaikanmu, oh, maksudku putramu."

Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Let him choose his own way."

Pria paruh baya yang duduk bermuka dengannya kembali menarik amplop itu.

"It means you rejected it, Mr. Choi."

Napasnya memburu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," lelaki berkumis lebat itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Just sayin, you've just missed a big chance."

Ia terdiam. Jarum detik yang seakan bergerak cepat memanipulasi suasana. Menertawakan ketidakberdayaannya.

"Mr. Kim!"

.

* * *

.

Junhong kalut. Tak biasanya Daehyun sulit untuk sekedar dihubungi dan tak ada di rumahnya. Melihat layarnya yang kejam tak ada pemberitahuan. Sudah beberapa kali Ia mengirim pesan suara namun tak kunjung ada balasan.

Berjalan kesana kemari sambil memainkan ponselnya yang suram. Mendengung sesekali memutar telunjuknya layaknya Harry Potter dan berharap benda itu akan menyala membawa berita.

_"__Choi Junhong..."_

_"__Aku..."_

_"__Sebenarnya aku..."_

Junhong mengutuk bunyi nyaring ponselnya yang mengagetkannya. Namun kembali berseri ketika disana tertera nama yang sungguh dinantinya.

"Daehyun-hyung!"

"_Junhong-ah..._" suaranya parau.

"A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Hening. Kekhawatirannya memuncak kala mendengar isakan jauh disana.

"H-hyung? Kau tidak apa?"

"_Ibuku...meninggal dalam kecelakaan..._"

Junhong terdiam. Mencerna suara Daehyun yang bagai bisikan.

"_Dia...sudah dalam tempat istirahat terbaiknya..._"

Bulir-bulir bening itu merdeka. Junhong tak kuasa membendung sakit yang Daehyun rasakan. Sakit yang sama ketika lima tahun lalu menghujamnya.

"_Aku...tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi..._"

Junhong tahu. Ia tahu dirinya jauh lebih beruntung.

"_Aku ini...hidup untuk siapa..._"

Lift apartemennya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang tak biasa. Kemeja hitamnya lusuh tak beraturan. Rambutnya berantakan. Matanya merah mengalirkan air. Melepas begitu saja benda yang masih tega menyala dari tangannya.

Junhong memeluknya erat. Bersama larut dalam pedihnya malam.

"Kau tidak sendiri, hyung...kau tidak sendiri..."

Daehyun seakan limbung jika saja Junhong tak merengkuhnya. Lututnya sudah tak mampu menahan beban. Beban hidupnya.

"Aku disini hyung...aku bersamamu..."

Junhong menatap dalam. Mata Daehyun yang menghitam. Mengusap aliran yang begitu menyiksanya. Menyaksikan betapa beratnya hidup sebatang kara. Jung Daehyun, tanpa orangtua. Tanpa keluarga.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu.."

Junhong harusnya malu. Berkata untuk tegar padahal dirinya tidak. Berkata untuk kuat, nyatanya dirinya ikut hanyut dalam siksa.

"Tetap disini..."

Junhong mengangguk. Memaksakan lengkungan itu terlukis pada parasnya yang memerah. Ia tahu. Junhong tahu Daehyun tak pernah sekacau ini. Daehyun seorang pekerja keras. Daehyun yang pantang menyerah.

"Aku bersamamu..."

.

* * *

.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Himchan mengangguk samar. Yongguk tahu, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan kekasihnya.

"Jadi...dia akan tinggal bersama kami?"

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan. Aku yakin tidak akan merepotkan."

Himchan menatap ragu, "Tapi dia...aku rasa dia sudah nyaman di sana."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Kalau kalian takut akan mengganggu kegiatan kalian, aku akan carikan apartemen."

"Bu-bukan begitu paman—"

"Lagipula hanya untuk sementara."

"Sementara?"

Ia menghela napas.

"Aku harus mengambil keputusan yang berat."

"Maaf paman. Akan kami pikirkan."

"Dia sudah terbiasa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian."

Keduanya membungkuk hormat sebelum sosok yang begitu disegani itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Yongguk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Himchan yang resah.

"Kau tahu kan, aku menyayanginya..."

Yongguk mengusap pundaknya. Ia memahami bagaimana pasangannya begitu peduli terhadap orang lain melebihi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia sudah bahagia..."

Yongguk, pendengar paling setianya.

"Aku takut jika hal ini akan merusak kebahagiaannya."

"Percayakan semua padanya."

"Tidak, Bbang. Aku bisa melihatnya..." Ia menerawang jauh, "aku bisa melihat bagaimana senyumannya kembali setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Yongguk mengangguk taat.

"Entah apa, yang jelas dia sudah cukup bahagia..."

.

* * *

.

"Tumben sekali..."

"_Eheum. Mau datang tidak?_"

"Sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab~" Ia tertawa kecil.

"_Aku serius. Aku tidak mau duduk di kafe seharian hanya karena menunggu orang yang tidak pasti kehadirannya._"

Junhong tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, iya. Untuk Jung Daehyun pasti datang."

Ia bisa mendengar sorak sorai yang sedikit berlebihan di sana.

"Hentikan. Telingaku sakit."

"_Bilang saja suaraku ini seksi._"

"Akan aku tutup."

"_Hahahaha. Jangan terlambat. Datang lebih awal juga tidak boleh._"

"Berlebihan sekali, memangnya kenapa?"

"_Nanti kau bisa diculik ahjussi genit yang suka parkir di pinggir jalan_. _Hahahaha._"

"Tidak lucu."

"_Baiklah baiklah. Ingat ya, jam tujuh tepat._"

"Iya, iya~"

Junhong menutup ponselnya. Dengan iseng membuka galeri fotonya. Ada folder yang cukup tersembunyi di sana.

Ia tersenyum.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang hampir sama panjang dengannya. Menghembuskan nafas yang cukup terdengar. Terusik kala layarnya berkedip sesaat menyuguhkan nomor yang jarang sekali tampak di sana.

'Ayah'

"_Dokumen itu sudah datang?_"

Ayahnya yang langsung masuk ke inti tanpa basa-basi.

"Dokumen?" Ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

Benar. Ada map cokelat yang menerobos bawah pintu apartemennya.

"Pentingkah?"

_"__Aku...membayar map itu dengan pertunanganmu dan putra Tuan Kim."_

Junhong terkesiap.

_"__Pelakunya ada di sana."_

Ia terdiam taat. Meskipun dia tak bisa berdusta ada kecamuk yang menggila di dalam sana.

Hanya sebuah map yang Ia bahkan tak tahu isinya.

_"__Aku akan segera menemukannya untukmu."_

Junhong tak percaya.

Ayahnya sampai hati menukarkannya untuk sebuah map.

Kenapa harus dirinya?

Ayahnya punya cukup harta yang bisa membayarnya.

Kenapa harus dia?

Bahkan tak ada kata maaf yang mengakhirinya.

Junhong mempercayai ayahnya lebih dari siapapun.

Ayahnya yang selalu membela mati-matian keluarganya.

Ayahnya yang selalu memperhatikannya walau dengan cara yang tak Ia suka.

Inikah perhatian?

Inikah kasih sayang?

Junhong meringis.

Kenapa Ia tak bisa menerima begitu saja?

Kenapa Ia tak bisa yakin dengan pilihan ayahnya?

"Ibu..."

Apa dia punya pilihan lain?

Apakah Ia mencintai orang lain?

Junhong menatap nanar map cokelat berukuran folio yang terselip di sela bawah pintu apartemennya.

Map yang telah merampas kebebasannya.

Tangannya gemetar menggapainya. Bersandar pada pintu dan tak mengijinkan siapapun mengganggunya.

Aroma khas kertas menyeruak menikam hidung. Bau kertas lama.

_Perampokan 11 Januari 2008._

Junhong tersenyum miris. Dokumen tentang penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan ibunya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sekali lagi, ayahnya mengorbankan dirinya untuk membalas kesumat atas kematian ibunya.

Siapa yang lebih Tuan Choi sayang?

_Laki-laki yang belum diketahui identitasnya, pukul 21.47 diketahui telah merampok seorang wanita berusia 40 tahun yang saat itu melintasi jalanan Gangnam._

Junhong tak habis pikir. Dokumen yang begitu menyiksanya bahkan tak memuat informasi yang jelas.

Hendak saja Ia mencela ayahnya.

Sebuah dokumen lain mengintip dari amplop yang menganga.

_Tersangka Pembunuhan._

_Nama : -_

_Tempat tanggal lahir : -_

_Ciri-ciri khusus:_

_-Jaket hitam tebal_

_-Topi hitam_

_-Bersenjata tajam_

Junhong berkerut. Jantungnya beradu kelewat cepat. Rasa penasarannya memompanya menggoyang-goyangkan amplop cokelat itu mencoba mencari-cari dokumen yang lain.

Ia terkesiap. Darahnya tersirap.

Sebuah foto.

Matanya sayu. Rambutnya hitam kelam tak beraturan. Bibirnya kering seakan kehausan. Junhong bersumpah Ia tahu betul siapa sosok yang salah masuk ke dalam amplop penyelidikan.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Napasnya terlampau sesak dan keringat dingin mengalir bebas pada pelipisnya.

Melampaui batas dugaannya.

.

* * *

.

_Amsterdam, 2015._

Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kedua tangan yang datang dari belakang itu melingkar pada pinggangnya. Tak perlu melihat, Junhong tahu siapa yang akan memperlakukannya sehangat ini. Sapuan napasnya menggelitik leher jenjangnya. Merasakan hangatnya musim dingin dalam rengkuhan sosok yang sudah setahun bersamanya.

Bergidik kala bibir itu mulai mendarat tepat di perpotongannya. Junhong menikmati musim dingin pertamanya bersama pasangan hidupnya.

Junhong berdengung. Menyesap aroma sejuk yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sarapan?" tawarnya.

"Hm."

Junhong berbalik menatapnya. Kekasihnya yang masih tampan seperti biasanya. Rambut hitam kelam nan halusnya, mata yang selalu menatapnya memuja dan bibir tipis kemerahan yang selalu menjadi candunya.

"Ingin makan apa?"

Ia menggeleng. Menunjuknya kemudian.

Dan itu sukses membuatnya merona.

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan sup hangat. Tunggu di dalam Tuan Myungsoo yang tidak sabaran."

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa?"

Junhong tak mempedulikan. Lebih memilih tengkurap di atas karpet dan mencuri lihat salju yang jatuh mengintip dari langit melalui jendela.

"Bosan."

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara jendela kayu sedikit bergoyang diayun kencangnya angin musim dingin.

Junhong menaik turunkan kakinya bergantian. Memainkan tangannya seolah jarinya berjalan di atas karpet.

_"__Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."_

_"__Kau melihatku lagi."_

_"__Wah, berarti benar kau melihatku.."_

_"__Ckckck. Ternyata aku ini benar-benar tampan."_

Junhong tersenyum miris. Kristal itu turun bersamaan dengan salju yang menghujam bumi.

"Choi Junhong."

"Hm."

Hening. Hanya helaan napas berat yang terdengar.

Junhong terpejam. Sudah kesekian kalinya Ia memukakan kesedihannya di depan kekasihnya. Junhong tahu tak seharusnya. Ia tahu menangis hanya akan membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Ia tahu menangis hanya akan melukai dirinya.

Tersadar ketika wajah itu sudah terlihat nyata di hadapannya. Kekasihnya memandanginya dalam diam.

Tangannya bergerak halus mengusap puncak kepalanya. Mengelus surai peraknya yang sedikit basah.

"Bantu aku melupakannya..." membawa tangan itu lembut dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Aku akan berusaha..." Junhong menunduk, "Aku akan berusaha mencintai orang yang tulus bersamaku.."

.

* * *

.

_"__Aku merindukanmu~"_

"Ke sini saja, hyung! Ah, lama sekali tidak menemuiku!" Dia tersenyum licik.

_"__Kenapa aku, hah? Bukannya dirimu sudah punya pengantar penjemput setia? Dasar." _Kakaknya masih hangat seperti biasanya.

Junhong terkekeh. "Myungsoo hyung sedang sibuk~"

_"__Sibuk apa? Sibuk di rumah bersama Choi Junhong yang nakal ini?"_

Dia tersenyum.

"_Junhong-ah._"

"Ya."

"K_au bahagia?_"

Hanya sepatah kata, namun dalam. Junhong terdiam. Menerawang jauh menembus segala yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, rasanya sakit._"

Ada beribu maaf yang tak terucap.

"_Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu oleh karena itu aku langsung pulang..._"

Dia tahu. Ya, dia tahu.

"_Maafkan aku..._"

Dia yang tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya atau bahkan mengabsen para hadirin dalam acara 'bahagia'nya.

Dia yang berjalan ragu di atas altar.

Dia yang setengah bahkan tiada hati berada di dalamnya.

Dia yang hampa, dengan semuanya yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Aku...hidup dengan baik hyung..." menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat, "kumohon jangan khawatirkan aku."

Hey, Junhong tidak selemah itu.

"_Aku hanya merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Aku hidup dengan bahagia bersama pilihanku sendiri. Sedangkan—"_

"Maaf hyung, aku harus pergi."

Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan desakan yang kian berat untuk tertahan.

"_Syukurlah jika kau memang bahagia..._"

Ucapan rela, namun terdengar berat.

Nadanya masih sama.

Tak ada kegaduhan setelahnya. Sambungan itu berakhir mengoyak luka yang hampir saja tertutup sempurna.

Junhong terdiam. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Sekuat apapun Ia menahannya, dan bagaimanapun caranya,

Dia tetap saja kalah.

Lengkungan yang seharusnya indah jika saja tak terbalik. Kedua sudutnya seakan menerima peluh dan lelehan tangisnya.

Ya, Junhong harus pergi.

Pergi jauh dari masa lalunya.

.

* * *

.

_Seoul, 2014_

**'Selamat berjuang!'**

Ia tersenyum mengiyakan. Menatap bayangannya pada cermin memastikan penampilannya haruslah sempurna. Tak ada sedikitpun yang boleh merusaknya. Bahkan kantung matanya susah payah Ia hilangkan untuk beberapa hari. Demi hari ini.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Sekali lagi mengecek barang-barang berwarna dominan merah jambu di atas mejanya. Sempurna.

Detik detik terasa kian mencekam. Sepuluh menit lagi jarum jam akan menyentuh tepat angka tujuh. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada debar yang menggila di dalam sana. Yang bahkan jauh lebih cepat dari jarum detik yang sedari tadi menari-nari menggoda.

Tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk tidak sabaran. Berjalan dengan senyum yang tiada henti-hentinya terukir pada parasnya. Membuka pintu perlahan seakan membuka jalan hidup barunya yang bahagia.

Ia terdiam taat.

Rambutnya jauh dari kata rapi. Pakaiannya kusut dan basah oleh air. Mukanya merah padam menahan sesuatu. Dadanya kembang kempis antara kelelahan dan bersiap untuk menguakkan ungkapan tertahan.

Dia di sana, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan luka.

"Pembunuh."

Sosok itu membulat. Waktu seakan beku membuatnya terdengar lebih lambat dan begitu tajam. Menusuk sampai urat-urat nadinya.

"Pembohong."

Map itu jatuh. Bergeser dihembus angin hingga menganga dengan sadis di hadapannya.

Dia membukanya.

Mendapati kenyataan yang demi apapun Ia sudah menghapusnya.

Mengubur dalam-dalam riwayat dirinya.

Dirinya yang pernah merenggut nyawa tak berdosa.

"Tahu siapa?" suaranya melengking hampir habis.

Tak ada sepatah kata. Menatap nanar dokumen yang mengikatnya kembali dalam temaramnya masa lalu.

"Dia ibuku."

Sinis.

Matanya merah darah. Napasnya kian memburu.

Peluhnya jatuh beradu dengan bulir yang lolos tanpa tertahan. Udara menghimpitnya hingga sesak luar biasa. Tubuhnya kehilangan satu detaknya. Meninggalkan kepayahan dalam dirinya.

"Katakan ini semua tidak benar..." Mencengkram kuat kerah putih bersih itu dan mengguncangnya tiada maaf. "Katakan..."

"Katakan bahwa kau bukan pembunuh..." ada sesuatu yang tak terungkapkan.

Terdiam pasrah. Tak kuasa menatap raut kesedihan yang menghujamnya.

"Aku mohon..." Ia menunduk.

Sunyi kian menggerus waktu. Keduanya sama-sama membuang pandang. Lebih memilih berperang batin daripada berkoar-koar dalam api kemarahan.

"Bodohnya aku yang selalu bercerita tentangnya pada seseorang yang bahkan telah merenggut nyawanya."

Ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Bodohnya aku yang mempercayai seseorang yang terlihat baik...di mataku." Kata terakhirnya terdengar begitu tajam.

"Bahkan lebih dari itu."

Dia berlutut. Mendongak mendapati pemuda sok tegar yang enggan menanggapi perangnya.

"Semua ini...harus dibayar dengan pertunanganku."

Napasnya tertahan. Sesuatu telah mencelos dadanya.

Ada yang hilang.

"Dan kau tahu? Awalnya aku tidak bisa menerima..." nyanyian pilu itu mulai menggema dalam telinganya.

"Aku yang memiliki hidupku. Aku yang berhak menentukan pilihanku..."

Jelas.

Dapat Ia lihat dengan jelas betapa rapuh dirinya.

Mengutuk tangannya yang bahkan tak kuasa untuk sekedar memberinya usapan yang menenangkan seperti biasanya. Seluruh tubuhnya membisu, terbungkam oleh realita.

"Dan itu adalah kau. Jung Daehyun yang selama ini aku percayai lebih dari seorang teman."

Bagai pena yang menulis perih jauh di sana.

Menggoreskan luka yang lebih dalam dari tajamnya.

Nyatanya mereka sama.

Kebenaran yang bahkan Ia ketahui dalam detik-detik yang amat menyiksa.

Dan masih terdiam dalam air mata.

"Tapi aku sadar sekarang tidak ada lagi pilihan untukku."

Dan inilah rasa dari kehilangan.

Kehilangan kesempatan, yang bahkan disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Kesalahan masa lalunya.

"Dan aku harus mengambilnya..." terdengar menyakitkan.

Ia berdiri kepayahan. Tanpa bantuannya, tanpa uluran tangannya.

Dia yang masih membisu entah karena ego atau ketidakberdayaannya.

Mata itu menatapnya sendu.

Sendu yang melebur dalam amarahnya.

"Pergilah," Ia tersenyum getir.

"Pergi sebelum ayahku menemukanmu."

Masih ada hati untuknya.

"Dan...hiduplah dengan baik...tanpaku."

Dingin.

Dia yang sekeras batu.

Meskipun Ia bersumpah Ia tahu bagaimana dia mengusap kasar air matanya.

Dia yang berusaha kuat, dia yang berusaha tak terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

Dan itu cukup membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa.

Bukan lambaian tangan,

Bukan senyum cerah yang mengiringinya,

Bukan pula 'selamat tinggal' dan langkah pelan yang tidak rela sedetikpun kehilangannya.

Namun hanya punggung yang terlihat putus asa.

Hanya kepala yang tertunduk dan langkah terburu menjauhi dirinya.

"Aku gagal, Yoo..."

.

.

To be Continued

.

**Haloooooo**

**hehehehe**

**maap enjel baru bisa update sekarang huhuhu**

**as always tugas lagi keroyokan**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER CHAPTER SEBELUMNYAA **

**MAAP BELUM BISA BALES, TAPI NANTI DI CHAP TERAKHIR INSYA ALLAH ENJEL BALES KOK (KEDIP CANTIQ)**

**MAKASIH BUAT DAEHYUN YANG UDAH MAU SENYUM LAGI SAYANGGGG**

**MAKASIH BUAT ROOMATE NYA YANG ENTAH BAGAIMANA BISA BIKIN DIA BALIK LAGI MUAHHH**

**MAKASIH BUAT PARA MEMBER SEKALIANNNN**

**MAKASIH POKOKNYA MAKASIHHH**

**RNR JUSEYOOO**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dan, hiduplah dengan baik….tanpaku."

"Aku gagal, Yoo."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Your voice breaks off****  
Your tears that slowly build up  
and fall over  
I hold you with my chest  
and stay there for a long time  
then slowly push you away**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Title : 60 sec

Cast :

\- Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

-Choi Junhong (B.A.P)

-Kim Myungsoo (Infinite)

-Lee Sungyeol (Infinite)

-Kim Himchan (B.A.P)

-Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)

-Moon Jongup (B.A.P)

Others

Length : Chaptered

Warning: This is YAOI (Boyxboy) fanfiction, Typos, OOC, Not EYD. DLDR.

.

.

No plagiarism!

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Jadi, ini putraku. Kim Myungsoo."

Pria berjas hitam itu membungkuk hormat, tersenyum sekilas dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Sesekali Ia terbatuk, merapikan pakaiannya. Iris matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda di seberang meja. Sosok yang lebih indah dari bunga-bunga yang menari-nari di sudut jendela. Lebih terang dari cahaya lampu yang berpendar di tengah ruangan.

"Choi Junhong."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Rambut pirangnya bergerak seiring tubuhnya memberi gestur yang tak berlebihan. Manis.

"Ya?"

Suaranya lembut menyamankan telinga, bibirnya tersungging manis ketika pria paruh baya di sampingnya mengajaknya bercengkrama. Pemuda itu menyadarinya, melihatnya sekilas dengan kilatan yang bahkan Ia tak mengerti menyiratkan apa.

"Jadi, Mr. Choi, bisakah kita mulai pembicaraan ini ke tahap yang lebih serius?"

Pemuda itu terbatuk di tengah lumatannya.

"Terimakasih."

Sekilas senyum untuknya, yang telah dengan cepat memberikan segelas air untuk pemuda dengan nama Choi Junhong itu.

Kemudian hanya diam setelahnya, hanya pembicaraan antar orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang di telinga mereka. Sesekali terdapat konversasi tahu-menahu yang kasual satu sama lain.

Hingga kemudian sampai pada pernyataan yang membuat iris kembali mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana, Choi Junhong?"

Ia berkedip beberapa kali. Bibirnya hendak berucap ragu-ragu.

Nafasnya tertahan, menunggu jawaban yang menentukan masa depannya kelak.

Masa depannya bersama pemuda yang baru dikenalnya satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku menerimanya."

Ia memberi jawaban dengan tegas, meski tak berani menunjukkan rautnya setelah sekian detik Ia mengatakannya.

Kim Myungsoo tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, segera kita mulai persiapannya."

.

.

**Tokyo, Musim Dingin**

"Ohayou, anata."

Junhong menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Namun segera pening hebat di kepalanya membuatnya meringis—sedikit kesakitan. "Jangan dipaksakan. Kemarin kau demam tinggi."

Junhong menerima dengan senang hati sarapannya—susu rasa vanilla dan bubur lembut buatan kekasihnya.

"Sudah baikan, tenang saja. Lihat? Aku sudah berkeringat."

Myungsoo menghela nafas. "Kau ini merepotkan."

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai terlihat membasahi kaca jendela ruangan. Myungsoo dengan cekatan menutup kembali ventilasi yang setengah terbuka itu.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Apa…..kemarin aku mengigau lagi?"

Myungsoo terdiam sejenak. Bohong jika Junhong tak mendengar hembusan nafas beratnya meski kemudian Ia kembali tersenyum—seperti biasanya.

"Maaf."

Lagi.

Setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik.

Kata maaf yang tak terhitung bahkan setelah keduanya melalui semuanya.

"Makan yang banyak dan cepat sembuh."

Dan selalu berakhir seperti ini.

**Pepatah bilang cinta datang karena terbiasa.**

**Pepatah bilang cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu.**

**Seiring berjalannya waktu itu, sampai kapankah?**

.

.

**Seoul**

"Jung, ini roti kesukaanmu. Ayo makan!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu meletakkan sekantong plastik di meja kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Menyalakan televisi yang berisi semut-semut saluran pertanda tidak ada jaringan. Ia mendengus.

"Kau belum mengganti antenamu, huh?"

Ia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban. Lebih memilih memandangi sekelilingnya—rumah sahabatnya—yang kian hari kian menyedihkan.

"Ayolah, Jung. Kau mulai membosankan."

Youngjae mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Mengetuk beberapa kali dan mencari-cari sebuah nomor.

"Kalau kau tidak keluar, akan aku telfon Junhong dan akan kuberitahu dia betapa menyedihkannya dirimu sekarang."

Jika sudah seperti ini, pemuda yang sunyi senyap itu biasanya akan keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusutnya.

Biasanya.

Meski Youngjae tahu Daehyun yakin ia tidak benar-benar serius akan melakukannya.

Hanya saja, nama itu terlalu sensitif bagi seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Kuhitung mundur ya, satu…."

Belum ada derap langkah yang serabutan.

"Dua…."

Ia berpikir ini mulai aneh. Jung Daehyun tidur dengan mendengkur, dan kali ini suara dengkuran itu tidak ada. Dan itu berarti Ia masih terjaga.

"Tiga…Halo, Junhong-ah."

Nihil.

"Ya Jung Daehyun!"

Yoo Youngjae si Jenius yang berfikir realistis namun disaat seperti ini Ia akan mengesampingkan logika dan mengizinkan nalurinya mengambil alih kendalinya.

"Astaga! Jung Daehyun!"

.

.

"Junhong-ah, kau kenal dengan Moon Jongup?"

Ia terlihat berfikir, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, dia teman lamaku sewaktu di Seoul. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia mitra kerjaku di Seoul. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat dia pernah menanyakanmu."

Junhong menyesap minumannya. "Oh, begitu."

Myungsoo melonggarkan dasinya. Menaruh beberapa berkas di meja kerjanya.

"Eum…tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakanku?"

"Tidak sengaja saat bertukar nomor. Dia melihat fotomu."

Ia berdengung, mengambil ponselnya. "Aku rasa aku juga masih menyimpannya…"

"O-oh, tunggu. Kau bilang dia mitra kerjamu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maksudmu? Dia sedang mengembangkan industri di bidang dunia hiburan."

Ia terkikik geli. **Moon Jongup si bodoh yang begitu menggilai pokemon itu sekarang tengah dipuncak kejayaannya. **

"Sedang bahagia, eh, Putri Salju? Ada apa? Apa dia salah satu dari mereka?"

Junhong menatap bingung. "Mereka?"

"Yah…bagian dari masa lalumu."

"A-apa? Yang benar saja!"

"Ah, jadi aku benar…"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Junhong tertawa geli, memukul bahu sang kekasih dengan gulungan kertas seadanya.

"Ah, ya. Besok lusa aku akan mengadakan pertemuan dengannya di Seoul. Aku berencana mengajakmu juga."

Sang pemuda mematung. "S-Seoul?"

"Ya. Kau senang, kan?"

Ia mengukir senyum, menahan suatu gejolak di dalam sana. "Tentu saja."

.

.

"Tuan Kim. Bagaimana kabar anda?" pemuda berpostur tinggi mengambil duduk, menyilangkan kakinya dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya.

"Tuan Muda Lee. Tidakkah seharusnya anda bisa duduk lebih baik?"

Pemuda itu membuang nikotinnya. Kembali meluruskan kakinya dan melayangkan tatapan dingin menusuk pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Oh, haruskah aku menggunakan tata krama ketika berbicara dengan lelaki tua brengsek seperti Anda?"

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa, tanpa arti.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. 'Sebentar lagi', 'sedikit lagi', Apa kau pikir aku hanya akan diam saja dan tidak melakukan sesuatu?"

Pria tua itu berdecak, menghela nafas. "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Aku akan segera menyingkirkannya."

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot."

Pemuda itu berdiri cepat, menarik dasi yang lebih tua kuat-kuat. "Kau begitu brengsek sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuhmu."

Ia kembali tertawa. "Lakukan saja."

Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau merampas semuanya dariku. Kau berhutang padaku."

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku pasti…akan menghancurkannya."

.

.

Choi Junhong bergidik mengigil, sesekali meniup-niupkan udara sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Dipandangnya jalanan kota Seoul bersalju yang selama tiga tahun dirindukannya dari kaca jendela. Sekilas senyum terukir di bibirnya, ada kehangatan tersendiri.

"Aku berangkat."

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum ragu.

"Hyung.."

Pemuda beriris cokelat itu menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik.

"Eung…tidak, tidak jadi."

Ia menghela napas, meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kau boleh mengunjunginya. Temui dia dan selesaikan semuanya. Setelah itu kembalilah."

Pintu itu tertutup, sosok itu telah pergi.

"Halo, Mr. Moon, bisa kita bicara sebentar setelah pertemuan? Ah, bukan, ini diluar bisnis."

Junhong tak pernah bercerita.

Cintanya, masa lalunya, kehidupan lampaunya.

Ia tak mau membebani Myungsoo lebih dari ini.

Tapi nyatanya, justru dia lah yang lebih mengetahui dirinya.

Hampir semuanya.

Ia mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak Ia ketahui.

Ia tahu bahwa Ia memikul beban bahwa pasangan hidupnya masih terikat dengan masa lalunya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**Incoming call: Yoo Youngjae**

Pemuda itu menajamkan pandangannya. Ia tidak salah lihat.

Semuanya seakan mengawasinya, membaca pikirannya.

Junhong menatapnya dalam diam, tanpa berniat menjawabnya untuk sekadar memberi ucapan selamat siangatau hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan di seberang sana. Karena Ia tahu, konversasi dengan bagian dari masa lalu tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Hanya akan membawanya kembali kesana.

Ponselnya bergetar kembali, memberi isyarat adanya panggilan masuk. Kali ini bukan dari nomor yang sama.

"Ya, Himchan hyung?"

"A-apa?"

.

.

"Baiklah, semua berkas terlah kami urus. Pertemuan kali ini selesai sampai disini."

Myungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri di luar ruang pertemuan. Melihat arlojinya sesekali melihat ke dalam.

"Ah, Anda di sini."

Percakapan-percakapan ringan mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju suatu tempat di sudut kota, sebuah kafe.

"Saya sedikit terkejut karena ini bukan tentang masalah bisnis. Jadi, kita mulai darimana?"

"Begini. Saya dengar Anda teman Junhong."

"Choi Junhong? Ya,—"

"Kim Junhong."

Pria bersurai abu-abu itu tertawa canggung. "Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung ini bukanlah forum formal, mari kita bicara senyaman mungkin."

"Ah, baiklah. Begini, apa…..kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Daehyun?"

"Jung Daehyun? Ya, dia teman dekat Junhong."

Alisnya terangkat. "Teman dekat?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin."

"Begitukah?"

Myungsoo menyesap kopinya. "Ceritakan apapun yang kau ketahui tentangnya."

Jongup menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Hanya saja aku sering melihatnya mengantar Junhong latihan ke klub."

Myungsoo mengangguk hikmat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu soal ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku, Tuan Kim," seseorang menginterupsi.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kim Myungsoo."

Pupilnya menajam, menatap sosoknya tak percaya. Detik berikutnya Ia berkedip canggung, menyimpan pandang.

Moon Jongup menggeser kursi di sebelahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini," pemuda itu tersenyum remeh.

Jongup berdehem seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf, aku ada janji setelah ini. Permisi."

Senyum itu semakin mengembang.

"Katakan apa maumu."

"Kau masih dingin seperti biasanya."

Myungsoo membuang pandang ke arah luar ruangan, enggan menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya pada orang lain perihal pasanganmu sendiri? Memalukan."

Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya tentangnya. Kau mau tahu?"

Kim Myungsoo memilih untuk bungkam.

"Sebegitu sulitkah kau melupakanku sampai-sampai kau tak mau tahu tentang—"

"Diamlah."

"Oh, atau, kau benar-benar sudah melupakan semua? Kau begitu peduli padanya sampai kau bertanya pada orang lain tentangnya dan—"

"Lee Sungyeol—"

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika bersamaku. Semudah itukah kau menghapus semuanya? Hanya karena takdir berkata kau akan menikah dengan pilihan ayahmu saat itu kau menurutinya dan menyerah begitu saja? Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Kau menikahi orang asing."

"Hentikan."

"Ya, kau menikahi orang asing yang baru saja patah hati dan masih terikat dengan masa lalunya. Kau terlalu naif."

"Cukup."

Matanya merah darah, menahan amarah.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal."

.

.

"Aku pu—"

Kim Myungsoo bergerak cepat, memberi tumpuan pada sosok yang melemah di sudut kamar. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan bibir ranumnya yang memucat dan matanya yang meredup. Dipindahkannya dengan hati-hati tubuhnya yang rapuh kedinginan dan membalutnya dengan berlapis-lapis selimut.

"Bicaralah padaku, kumohon.."

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haaaaai**

**Lama ya updatenya? Huhuuu**

**Laptop enjel rusak jadi filenya ilang semua hikssss**

**Plus lagi sibuk banget heheeee**

**Trus, enjel mau jelasin nih sama yg bingung sama keterangan waktunya di prev chap**

**Jadi gini, enjel kan baru di ffn, jadi enjel maen italic bold aja...yang keterangan waktunya enjel italic, baru taunya pas liat di hp ga work…coba deh read via pc, bakalan keliatan kok. Hehe bingung ya sama alurnya yang maju mundur? Maapin yaa hoho. T-T**

**Maaf ya kalo dikit, abisnya enjel maunya chap terakhir pas seru serunya (ditabok)**

**Ntar enjel bales kok reviewnya, makasih yg udah baca+review^^**

**RnR please…**


End file.
